Tis The Season
by squeakykiki
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot about Booth trying to get Brennan into the holiday spirit.


**I was just trying to get myself into the holiday spirit...and this little oneshot presented itself. Maybe it's too fluffy. Maybe it's not fluffy enough. Maybe, it's just about right. I dunno. It's just where musie was taking things.**

**Bones doesn't belong to me. Things would be progressing VERY differently if it did (ie lotsa kissing and...other stuff).**

Mentally psyching herself up, Brennan let out a quick sigh as she opened her apartment door.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Booth looked caught between surprise at her correct use of derogatory slang and offence at her comment about his attire.

"Come on, Bones, I said I was gonna get you into the holiday spirit. The hat was a must."

Brennan pointedly gave the fluffy Santa hat a raised-eyebrow incredulous once-over.

"I doubt that somehow."

Ignoring this he reached over and plonked a similar headpiece on her too.

"Didn't think I'd leave you out, now did you?"

She raised a hand and touched the fluffy white band. Moving her fingers lightly, she traced the hat's length until she felt the bauble hanging from the end. Shaking her head slightly, bauble bouncing fetchingly, she slapped her hand down to her side.

"I kind of wish you had."

Booth made something of a show out of having turned temporarily and conveniently deaf and had no idea what she had just said. He gestured at her to grab her coat. Shoulders slumping, she did as he asked, rationalizing that as soon as this was over with, the sooner she could return home, hat-free.

He pushed her ahead of him, helping her into her coat as they walked. His hands rested on her shoulders slightly longer than perhaps was necessary, then, for some inexplicable reason, slid down the length of her arms before he shoved his hands into his pockets. She shivered under the coat's heavy material. If he saw this, he ignored it. He shot her a smile.

"You ready for this?"

She nodded, lips pursing slightly, a rather uncomfortable feeling in her stomach that she wasn't altogether certain of what she was agreeing to. She pulled on a pair of gloves and looped a scarf around her neck.

"So, where are you taking me first?"

He laughed, eyes crinkling as he gave himself over to his mirth.

"Jeez, Bones, you don't have to sound so…pained."

She shrugged, nose wrinkling slightly as she pulled her scarf tighter. Seeing that this was to be her only response, Booth sighed and removed his hands from his pockets. He placed them on her forearms and turned her east.

"We're going to get hot chocolate."

She slapped his hands away, shoulders rising.

"Hot chocolate? Booth, I could have made that for us back at my apartment. It's such a waste to go out and…"

She was startled into silence by a gloved hand across her mouth. She toyed briefly with the idea of biting those taunting fingers but decided that it probably wasn't the best plan. He didn't move his hand for a full minute, just to absolutely, one hundred percent certain she wasn't going to try and continue her little rant. As his fingers left her face, she absently ran her own over her newly vacated lips.

"Bit excessive, don't you think?"

He tilted his head as he regarded her.

"Well, so were you, Bones."

She didn't reply. He hadn't expected her to.

"Here we go," He placed a hand on the small of her back, the other hand pushing open the door of a brightly lit coffee shop. He ushered her onto one of the squishy looking couches while he went up to the counter to place their orders. Her protests dying as she watched his retreating back, she set about divesting herself of her outer clothes, suddenly very heavy in this cosy, warm surrounding.

A few minutes later, Booth dropped himself down beside her, eyes never leaving the brightly coloured steaming ceramic mugs. He placed the mugs down on the table and then shrugged off his scarf and coat. Picking up the mugs once more, he handed one over to her, nearly cross-eyed as he continued to stare at the mound of marshmallows floating around his drink's surface. She chuckled at the delight clearly evident on his face.

She sat for a few moments, simply watching him sip at his drink, childlike wonder lighting up his face. Presently she raised her own drink to her lips, taking long, slow gulps. He giggled when she finally lowered her mug. She raised her eyebrows in confusion and he gestured at his face, specifically his lips. She lifted her fingers to the appropriate spot, finding a full cream moustache spread across her face.

Brennan laughed softly and ducked her head self-consciously as she wiped it off. She could feel his eyes burning into her, making her face glow and making it all the more difficult to raise her head once more. Finally, she did, cheeks tinged pink and eyes glowing. He couldn't stop looking at her, though not for the reason she might think.

"So, how are you going to…get me into the Christmas spirit? If this has anything to do with conceptions involving no sexual intercourse or…or stars…or wise men…or…"

He hastily placed his mug on the table and waved his hands in front of her face.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Bones. It'd be a fool's errand to try and talk to you about the miracle of Christ's birth."

A strangled noise escaped his throat as he observed the sneering expression she adopted at his words. Choking slightly, he continued.

"I value my life, and my sanity, too much to try that. So, I'm going to try and show you the magic of Christmas. Nothing to do with…eh…Jesus, just the wonderful, warm feelings people get around this time of year."

She still looked unconvinced, but it was a slightly less suspicious unconvinced, which would have to do.

"And you propose to do this with hot chocolate?"

She raised her mug to emphasize her point.

Booth groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Bo…that…Bones! Would you just PLEASE try and play along here? Drinking hot chocolate is ONE of the things we will be doing."

She looked at him, clearly expecting him to say more. He huffed.

"Fine, look, I wanted to take you out for hot chocolate for a number of reasons: Reason the first, it makes the occasion more special, more meaningful if it is out of familiar surroundings, if it is somewhere new and different. Reason the second, I figured there might be some cheery Christmas music playing, not hymns, which might help get you in the spirit." He pointed towards the speakers here to drive his point home.

"Reason the third, drinking hot beverages has long been associated with the winter, and by association, Christmas season. It's freezing out there, Bones, a nice warm mug is a very welcome offer this time of year. Reason the… I've forgotten what number I was on. The point is, it's not meant to be some grand, sweeping gesture that will suddenly open your eyes to Christmas and all that it means. It's the little things you do, together, that make Christmas magic."

Brennan looked slightly stunned. He watched her silently mouth the word 'magic', shaking her head as she did. He wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not. She tilted her head slightly, as though sifting through all that he had said. Presently, she nodded, meeting his gaze as she did.

"Ok, Booth. Sounds…sounds like a plan."

The beginnings of smile hovered at the corner of her mouth.

Now it was Booth's turn to look stunned. He compensated by hastily swallowing the remainder of his hot chocolate in one noisy gulp. He then had to bounce on his seat for another five minutes while Brennan patiently sipped the last few mouthfuls of her drink.

She slapped him away as he clucked and hovered around, trying to get her coat and various accoutrements on. Both decided to forgo the hats this time. Eventually, the two were dressed to face the freezing temperatures outside. They exited the coffee shop silently, shoulders hunching reflexively as a bitter wind beat against them. Booth offered Brennan his arm and she gladly nestled her gloved hand into the crook of his elbow, giving his coat a thankful squeeze as she did.

"Where to next, Booth?"

He pointed vaguely, refusing to clarify where exactly it was they were headed. The two bickered softly as they continued on down the sidewalk, words occasionally failing them when a particularly sharp blast of frigid air cut into their faces. Eventually, they stopped in front of a brightly lit archway. Brennan tilted her head to read the colourful sign perched above it.

"Ice skating?"

He nodded enthusiastically, practically lifting her off her feet as he pulled her through the entranceway and on to the booth where they paid. As he fumbled with notes and coins, Brennan took the opportunity to observe. Children of all ages dashing about, in various states of excitement, some in varying states of injury. Smiling parents rushed around, trailing scarves and woollen hats in their wake. Benches were allocated on the outskirts of the plot where people perched precariously, frantically tying the laces on skates before stumbling over to deposit their shoes as quickly as they could.

She moved to the side of the booth, to see the rink beyond. The large, outdoor expanse of ice was covered with people. People of all ages darted to and fro, all with pink noses and wide smiles. Most were warmly dressed, one or two teenage girls were rather scantily clad and were obviously regretting their decision to forgo warmth for the possibility of showing of their tiny frames. Shrieks, laughter and good-natured calls filled the air. A number of Christmas trees, decorated with brightly coloured lights, marked the parameters of the rink.

Brennan was slightly overwhelmed. She couldn't put her finger on why. It just all…they seemed…everyone was so happy. Everyone. Perfect strangers were bumping into one another and laughing it off, both parties wishing the other a 'Happy Christmas' before skating off again. Couples skated beside each other, arm in arm, each supporting the other. Whole families circuited the rink as a group, an excited, loud entity. Grandchildren darted around their grandparents, flustering the older people, but never to the point of frustration. Their enthusiasm simply earned them a gentle chastisement accompanied by a warm smile.

Brennan stood, entranced, until Booth came up beside her and placed a hand on the small of her back. She turned her smiling face to his, eyes shining. His smile mirrored hers as he lifted up the two pairs of skates he had clutched in one fist. The two scurried over to a nearby bench, eager as children, to pull off shoes and pull on skates. Brennan rose shakily to her feet and plodded off to give in both her and Booth's shoes. When she returned Booth had finally managed to secure his skates in place. She pulled him up off the bench by the hand. Their hands didn't part as they made their way over to the rink.

The temperature seemed to drop as soon as they reached the ice, but this only heightened the excitement. Brennan threw Booth an ecstatic look over her shoulder and squeezed his hand tighter as she made her first little glide out onto the smooth surface. Feeling decidedly light headed at her obvious pleasure, Booth followed her lead, taking care to avoid the little children zigzagging across his path.

After a few minutes she released his fingers and drifted out on her own. He watched her, gliding across the ice with all the grace and poise of a rather regal swan. She increased her speed. He was having trouble concentrating on anything other than her flexing thighs, emphasised by the tight material of her jeans. He skated slowly, keeping his eye on her as she zoomed away. Presently, he lost sight of her and slowed his speed. He circled the rink a number of times by himself. He began to wonder where she was, but knew better than to go off and find her. She would find that suffocating. He would simply wait for her to come to him. A few minutes after this she barrelled into his back, her circuit completed. The wind knocked out of him, he stumbled sideways, gasping and panting "Bones!" She grinned impishly at him.

He raised his eyebrows, eyes sparkling with a challenge. Before she had a chance to comprehend what he'd said he bellowed, "Race you!" and darted off. He heard her squeak indignantly behind him and then a puffing and scraping that told him she must have joined the pursuit. He swerved to avoid two teenage brothers and nearly collided with an elderly couple. Darting, twisting and turning he moved around the ice, blood and adrenaline coursing through his body with the exhilaration of the chase. Suddenly, he saw her beside him. Her hair was thrown back behind her with the speed she was moving. Her face was flushed, her eyes determined. She caught him looking and made to sprint ahead of him.

There was no way he was letting her beat him. Not when the end was in sight. Not really sure what else to do, he moved into her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, effectively binding her to him. Brennan hollering indignantly, the two of them crossed the imaginary finish line together, as equals. Brennan squawked and hit any part of him she could reach. This only made him laugh harder and hug her tighter. Finally, when her voice seemed to fail her and her face had turned purple with emotion, he pulled her over to the exit. Only when they stepped off the ice did he finally release her.

Laughing and smiling, with the occasional well-aimed punch from Brennan, the two returned their skates and put their own shoes back on. Brennan pushed the scarf up to cover her face as they left, the night air nipping her skin.

"Booth, that was…just…thank you."

He swallowed hard as he turned to look at her. Her eyes were shining, her face flushed, her features softened by excitement and happiness. He shrugged nonchalantly as he steered her down the road.

"No problem, Bones."

She fell into step beside him, occasionally glancing over at his profile and smiling softly to herself. She felt light on her feet, free. Giggling softly to herself, she realised she had crossed the last little distance with a sort of dance step. He glanced over curiously at her.

"So…eh…are we finished, Booth?"

His lips twitched and his stomach flip-flopped at the hope he heard in her voice, the silent plea for this not to be over yet. He leaned over and whispered into her hair, "Just one more, Bones." A bolt of electricity shot down her spine as his breath tickled her skin. She did her best to pretend she was simply working out a kink in her neck and not reacting to his proximity. He didn't appear to notice…although he seemed to be biting his lip over something. She decided it was wisest not to ask.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice Booth had stopped. He placed an arm out, effectively catching her around the middle. She stumbled slightly, startled. Glaring accusingly at him, she pushed his hand off and looked around. She didn't have to look far. In front of her, just beyond a little cluster of trees and shrubs, was an enormous Christmas tree, set in the middle of a leisure park. She gasped in spite of herself and tipped her head back, straining to see the top. He pushed her gently.

"C'mon, Bones."

She drifted forward, tripping over hidden undulations in the ground. His hand moved to her waist, steadying her. She parked herself about five feet from the tree's base. Booth stood beside her silently, delighting in the open-mouthed joy on her face. After a few moments, she seemed to shake herself out of her stupor.

"You know, the Christmas tree is normally an evergreen coniferous tree, probably picked for its durability. The tradition of decorating the trees at Christmas tree is said to have started in…"

For the second time that evening, Booth's hand was placed over her mouth. She grunted in annoyance. After a moment or two, however, she chuckled and raised her eyebrows at him. He grinned and lowered his hand, this time, however, draping his arm casually around her shoulders. Her gaze followed his movement. She stared at his arm for a few seconds then nodded once. He let out a silent sigh of relief at her acceptance. She caught his eye and smiled, looking up at him through her lashes. Their gazes held.

Presently she shivered, eyes closing with the reflex. He moved closer, pulling her to him so that she was standing in front of him, both of his arms looped around her, keeping her warm. He barely heard her whispered, "Thank you," as she gazed up at the tree once more.

The tree itself was colossal. It must have been at least 14 feet high and nearly seemed as broad as it was long. Huge shimmering silver lights adorned it, running right from its base all the way up to its star-tipped top. The branches themselves seemed to glint, as though decorated with sparkling faux snow.

A large red ribbon wound around the tree, beginning about a foot from the base and stopping roughly an inch from the star. Cards of every shape and size were hung off it, the 'spine' of the card holding them in place. Some of the cards were hand-made, others store bought. All were brightly decorated. Brennan tilted her head as she took in the fronts of some of the nearest cards. Depictions of Santa, snow scenes, holly wreaths, and the Nativity scene…she blinked. There was nearly too much colour, too much detail to take it all in. She pushed her head back against Booth's chest and pointed her chin up in an attempt to catch his eye. He understood her unspoken question.

"They're…oh, how do I put this? Some of them are Christmas cards for those who have died, telling them they're missed. Some are cards to friends and family, thanking them for all of the goodness and kindness they've shown. Some, mostly from children, are birthday greetings to baby Jesus" he paused here, waiting for her to scoff. When she didn't, he continued, with a slight catch in his voice, "and some…some are simply holiday greetings. To anyone. To everyone. Just hoping and wishing that everyone has a lovely Christmas, regardless of who they are or in what they believe."

She was quiet. She glanced back at the cards, her face adopting what he called her "squinty look". After a moment, apparently satisfied, she moved her head back down and continued to look at the tree. Relieved that she hadn't berated him, he smiled to himself and gently rested his chin on the crown of her head. She chuckled at that but didn't protest.

They stood silently for a number of moments. The sky grew darker, the stars seemed to shine brighter. Brennan shuffled closer against him, pulling his arms tighter around her. Booth could see the wisps of his breath rising in the clear, impossibly cold night air. He could barely feel his toes, just knew that they were numb. He was certain she must have been feeling the same way. And still they stayed.

Eventually, he moved his thumbs, gently stroking her arms to catch her attention. She tilted her head sideways, glancing up at him over her shoulder.

"Well, what do you think, Bones?"

She didn't respond immediately. A frown puckered his forehead as he watched her lips purse. After a moment, she raised a hand up and pulled at one of his hands. He released his grip on her arm and she moved both hands down to her side. Once resting against her thigh, she entwined their fingers together. He didn't trust himself to breathe, let alone speak. She gave his fingers a little squeeze before glancing up at him once more, eyes sparkling, mouth smiling.

"Magic, Booth. I think it's magic."


End file.
